Take my Breath Away
by TwilightSickness
Summary: Friday Night Bites Contest Entry by KinkMyRide. Song Title: Take my Breath away


**Take My Breath Away**

The overhead announcement system buzzed into life, interrupting the soft jazz music playing in the background. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are experiencing a few technical problems on the aircraft. Unfortunately, the take off will be delayed for approximately thirty minutes. I would also like to see Miss Bella Swan in the cockpit as soon as possible. We apologise for the delay. Thank you for travelling with British Airways."

The sound of his velvety voice eased its way towards my crotch- a sensual, teasing fire spreading through my lower abdomen then rushing into a pool of arousal in my panties. My thighs clamped together almost as a reflex reaction- though it made no difference whatsoever. I smiled serenely to myself as I heard my name roll from his lips. Shots of electricity raced down my body sending my spine tingling with excitement.

Miss Bella Swan was going to be _ravished_.

Miss Bella Swan was going to be _fucked_.

Miss Bella Swan was going to be _slammed_ into oblivion.

Did I tell you that I loved my job?

I smoothed the invisible creases from my tight pencil skirt and walked swiftly to the cockpit, my heels tapping against the flecked industrial carpet beneath me. I opened the door and entered promptly, courage flowing through my system. I was quite impressed with the fact that I didn't let my nerves get the best of me.

The sexual tension in the room was overpowering, the smell of musk, sweat and arousal lay heavily in the atmosphere- clouding my head with lustful thoughts before I had even set my eyes upon the Adonis that sat before me.

In one swift movement, his piercing green eyes met mine, slicing my soul with a blade of covetousness. I faltered- my whole body wavering with a mixture of submission, desire and prurience. My eyes swept over his unruly bronze sex hair that looked like it spent most of its time next to a fan- a fan that obviously _adored _him. Captain Edward Cullen was tall, lean and muscular- he wasn't just good looking, he was ruggedly handsome. Everything this man possessed- from his high cheekbones and strong jaw to his supple lips that were fabricated for kissing- screamed virility.

As he noticed my presence, a small smirk appeared on his face. He knew I was utterly devoted to him- especially to his cock.

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game... on this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame._

"Good morning, Miss Swan." He greeted, his voice laced with anticipation.

"You called, Captain?" I answered, more confidently than I felt.

He continued staring at me for a while, almost as if he was contemplating what to do with me. _Watching I keep waiting, still anticipating love..._

Standing up, he slowly circled me- growing closer and closer at every turn. He stopped and leaned as close as he could without actually touching me. I shivered as I felt his hot breath down my neck, the smell of his musky cologne suffocating my senses. I was becoming incredibly aroused, even more (if that was possible) than before. _Never hesitating to become the fated ones..._

"Bella," Edward hissed, snaking his forearm around my waist and pulling me towards him. "I can smell you," he whispered into my hair, full of intent. "I can smell your desire."

A warm fire spread through my body as I blushed- I hated the way my body completely humiliated me in my worst moments.

"I... I'm sorry," I breathed, closing my eyes and leaning back until by back touched his chest.

"It's intoxicating," he replied, his cool breath tickling the shell of my ear. In one swift movement, my back was against the cabin walls. His body was pressed up against me so I could feel his hardness against my inner thigh, and all I wanted was for him to be inside of me.

He ducked his head to blaze a trail of icy-hot kisses along the column of my neck. My head lulled back, bouncing against the cold metal walls. He licked my collarbone, grazing his teeth against my skin before pressing open mouthed kisses along my jaw. His movements were so fluent, it was almost impossible to keep track of them in a pre-sex mind set.

"You smell like sex, Bella," he commented, his mouth against my cheek. "You smell like you want to receive my _cock_," he added, pressing his lips against mine, tongue delving into my mouth.

"Like you want my _thick_ cock in your tight, wet _pussy_," he growled, licking my ear lobe, before pressing kisses under my ear. Edward rarely talked so crudely, but when he did it drove me fucking crazy.

"Like you want my tongue thrashing your soft _cunt_, lapping up your juices," he continued. My panties were becoming uncomfortably wet.

"Is that right, Isabella?" he asked, sneering at my complete inability to string a perfectly coherent sentence together without moaning. This man knew me from every angle, inside and out.

"Is it right that you want me to fuck you in my cockpit? Fuck you with all the passengers merely a couple of feet away from the cabin door? Fuck you when the crew have no idea about what is happening within this cabin?" he growled against my lips, the muscles in his jaw tight. "Wouldn't that make you a very _naughty_ airhostess?"

I bit my lip to hold in a cry that was threatening to escape, pleading with him using my eyes. If tried to talk, it would only come out as a moan- and as embarrassed I was to make those noises with Edward, our cabin crew hearing them was an even worse thought.

Deftly, he unzipped my pencil skirt and yanked it down my legs. I held onto his shoulders for balance as he took his finger and drew lazy circles around my aching clit. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips; the way he was fingering me was earth shattering. He knew how to tease me to the point of ecstasy and then back off, just to start all over again. The cotton fabric was becoming increasing damper as he continued his ministrations.

"You know Bella," he whispered against my jaw, his hot breath tickling my cheek. "It's intoxicating to know that you want... that you enjoy this, as much as I do."

"You're so wet," he alleged. "Your panties are completely soaked through with your arousal." He slipped his fingers inside the material, lightly tracing my pussy before finally dipping his finger inside of me. _Haunted by the notion, somewhere there's a love in flames, turning every turn to some secret place inside..._

"Please," I breathed, even though I'm sure it concealed among a sigh.

"Please what? Do you want me to stop, Bella?" His fingers stopped their probing.

"NO!" I all but shouted, before clamping my hand around my mouth, my eyes wide with shock. Edward smirked in the silence, chuckling quietly to himself but resumed playing with me- twisting his hand to rub my palm against my clit.

"Naughty Bella," He whispered, his lips grazing my neck. "You feel so good. What I wouldn't give to be buried inside of you right now." I whimpered at the thought of his cock in my pussy.

His other hand was occupying itself with unbuttoning my shirt and pushing it down my shoulders. A light shudder ran down my body as the cool air traced my exposed skin.

He murmured his appreciation at the sight before him before cupping my breast through the bra, fingering the lace border. He circled my areola as he felt my nipples harden. Like his previous movements, he jerked the bra down my torso- not even bothering to unhook it making my breasts bounced at the intensity of the movement.

His free hand immediately caged one of my breasts, roughly palming the soft flesh, my nipple rubbing wonderfully against his palm. He kissed his way to the other breast, hovering above one tight pink peak. His tongue darted out lapping at my nipple. I gasped, arching my back, and threading my fingers into his hair in an attempt to pull him closer to my chest. He timed his movements perfectly, maintaining the same pulse on my pussy as he did on my breasts. This guy knew multi-tasking as well as any woman.

"Don't stop!" I whimpered, bucking my hips against his hand as he swirled his tongue around the peak and sucked gently.

"Whoa, take it easy there," he whispered in my ear.

"I want you now." I needed him, he was driving me fucking crazy and my body craved the release. If he teased me any longer, my body would spontaneously combust. I crashed my lips onto his with a passion that could set a whole forest on fire. My hands quickly unfastened his trousers, pulling the trousers down his muscular legs. I knew he was very well endowed already, but couldn't help and take another glimpse at the Cullen Treasure Chest.

His clothed penis stood proud and erect, waiting to be submerged inside my pussy. Before I could even fully make sense of my actions, I wrenched his boxers off so that his erection sprang free- he stood perfectly straight- around eight inches long and as hard as titanium.

"Your wish is my command," he said, as I raked my fingernails through his hair and back down his back- my nails digging against the soft skin. I whined like a baby when he withdrew his finger from my aching centre to grip his cock. He dragged the head along the wet folds, making my knees buckle.

He wrapped his other arm around my waist, holding me upright and in turn lifting my ass higher in the air. Quickly, he slipped his cock inside my pussy at aching slow pace- inch by inch stretching me to fit. When his cock was finally enclosed within my walls, he stilled, allowing me to stretch to meet his size. I closed my eyes, eyes rolling back. The feeling of being filled was overwhelming. I rocked my hips to take him in further, which threw him into frenzy so that he was slamming into me at unreachable levels.

I attacked his mouth in order to keep from eliciting the moans that were soon to come. I figured if I had a tongue in my mouth, I couldn't moan as loudly. We fought for control for a while, each taking the reins, but eventually he won the battle. He began fucking my mouth, mimicking what he was doing with his dick.

I tried to contain the moans but it was very difficult with the angle he was at, dragging along my clit each time he pulled out before hitting my G-spot every single time. I started moaning louder as I felt the tingling in my stomach. _Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away..._

He kept one hand on my ass, the other recommenced playing with my breast, pinching and flicking my nipple. I could feel the tightening of my muscles, the stimulation too much for me to handle. I knew I wouldn't last long- it was only the matter of a few minutes.

I hauled my lips away from his and whispered in his ear "Cum for me, Captain."

As soon as those words left my mouth, I felt his whole body start to tense. He stilled for a moment, trying invariably to build up his orgasm, the muscles in his jaw taut with concentration. I clenched my walls around his cock, trying to encourage him. I won. He whipped his head to look me in the eye and started pushing in and out of me frantically, his hand moving down to rub my clit.

My vocal chords educed sounds that I'd never heard come out of my mouth before, rivalling some of the best porn ever made.

He slammed into me one more time with such incredible force that I was surprised it didn't leave me paralysed and reached his orgasm. His low groan prompted mine, my walls tightening against his jerking cock. His hand clamped around mine as I started to scream out in pleasure helping me to be quiet. _When the mirror crashed I called you and turned to hear you say... if only for today, I am unafraid. _

I rode out the waves of my orgasm, the feeling of euphoric ecstasy bolting through my body like electricity. We finally stilled, the only sound was our rapid breathing. I rested my head on him shoulder, my arms wrapped around his torso so I could hold myself up. _Take my breath away... _

I felt his fingers underneath my chin, tilting my head so that my eyes met his. I'd be lying if I said that the sight before didn't take my breath away. He looked incredibly sexy. His hair was even more tousled than before, sex hair in the literal sense. His eyes were even more acute than before and even his skin emitted a post- sex glow. The smirk on his face was, however, by far the best. He looked like the cat that got the cream.

"Hmm?" I murmured, because I was still not capable of stringing a perfectly comprehensible sentence together.

"I've always wanted to do that." He replied, his smile stretching further. I smiled in response.

"I love the way you think, Captain."


End file.
